


Love

by Dandelionwhoosh



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionwhoosh/pseuds/Dandelionwhoosh
Summary: A simple poem of the feeling of love





	Love

A warm fuzzy feeling  
Pit-a-pat goes the heart  
The never ending fondness  
Ah! Love!


End file.
